


Let Me Hold You Again

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Annie Leonhard, Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, Connie Springer - Freeform, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss - Freeform, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, M/M, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, eren-centric, mentions of:, reiner braun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lived a long life. He had seen the end of the Titan War, seen his friends age and die while he remained his ever youthful self. Whatever his father had injected in him not only gave him titan shifting powers but great healing as well. It was so great that it even healed aging and all manner of illnesses that came and went.</p><p>“Levi, if…if I could see you again…if I could see everyone again…please, let me hold you again…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Christmas 2013 and I near ruined it by writing this 'cause I ended up in tears ;_;
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing a reincarnation au (as far as I can remember) and it's inspired by the many reincarnation au fics written for Eren/Levi. I planned to let this go for five parts but it might be shorter than that. My updates are sporadic and never on time, so please bare with me and keep watch for updates! Orz
> 
> EDIT: I just realized this is the 100th fic I have ever written and posted online. O_O

Eren lived a long life, much to his dismay. He had seen the end of the Titan War, seen his friends age and die while he remained his ever youthful self. It seemed that whatever his father had injected in him not only gave him titan shifting powers but great healing as well. It was so great that it even healed aging and all manner of illnesses that came and went. 

Eren saw years pass by like minutes, the walls breaking down and people traveling around the world to reclaim lost land. He went along with the expeditions, disappearing every few decades or so as to not cause any unwanted attention and panic. He had been doing this with Bertholdt, Reiner and Connie for a while until Bertholdt wanted to settle down and Reiner couldn’t bear to part with his long-time friend. Then eventually, even Connie had gone his own way, too. 

It was nearly a hundred years (may be, he stopped counting because it was already painful) since he left the Mainland. Today, he returned and it had changed much, humanity had changed rapidly after being oppressed by titans. However, it was always home to him. He could still see where the walls had once been, had known where his old house was and of course, remembered the old cemetery of heroes where some of his friends rested beneath the ground. 

It was painful coming home alone. He had asked Connie but he didn’t want to, couldn’t bear to, especially after Sasha’s death and the massacre of his own village by his own hands when he didn’t know the truth. Bertholdt and Reiner hadn’t wanted to return either, not wanting to remember the horror and their ultimate betrayal to their own kind. They were probably the only ones left of the Titan race. Annie had died in battle and Eren could never forget his guilt for misunderstanding her, for letting her go through so much pain (he still keeps telling himself she’s at a better place and in peace now); and Ymir had died along with Christa, there was only so much their healing could do but it could never heal a broken heart and soul. 

He ventured back to the Castle which housed Levi’s Squad throughout the entirety of the war. No one should be there and it was considered a historical relic so it was never torn down. It was painful coming home (it had become home because it was where his family fought and lived) to an empty and dusty castle. 

“Captain Levi wouldn’t be happy about this.” He smiled to himself forlornly as he walked down the familiar halls. He could easily imagine and picture everyone alive at their prime sharing drinks and talk, fighting for the last piece of bread or meat. It brought tears to his eyes and so he stopped.

He went down to his room, the basement. The bars were still in good condition which only made him laugh because _hey, Corporal, it_ really _is sturdy_. He let out a wistful sigh and went back up, roaming around the old castle. After spending most of the day reminiscing beautiful memories, he went back to his room and opened the bars to sleep. His bed was still there, it already creaked and it was probably struggling to keep Eren’s weight but he used it for the night. 

The next morning, he went into the nearby town and bought supplies that should last him a couple of weeks. Once he returned, he set about cleaning the castle; carefully handling the books and old frames. There wasn’t really anything much of value in the castle, all the books were about titans and that had become too obsolete by now, so almost everything was still around except for the wooden furniture that had given up due to age. 

By the third day of his cleaning spree, he had finished mopping and dusting the hallways and was already moving onto the individual rooms. By late afternoon, he was cleaning the Corporal’s office. As he opened one of the drawers, he found all the Survey Corps patches from the fallen members of the Squad. The brush and rag he held fell from his hands as he clutched onto the bloodied patches and the silent tears fell from his eyes.

It took him a whole other day to finish cleaning Levi’s private office and chambers. It brought about too many memories he so treasured and made him stop to just stare and remember and lay on the broken bed. It no longer smelt of Levi but it held the memories that were far stronger than the senses. 

“Levi, if…if I could see you again…if I could see everyone again…” He whispered to the air with a sob that wracked his every being. “Please, let me hold you again…” 

With tears as his only comfort in the cold night, Eren fell asleep on the old bed dreaming of a time when he wasn’t so alone and lost.


End file.
